


from pole to pole

by genesis_frog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: Tommy has feelings about the gift he receives from Ghostbur.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	from pole to pole

_Your Tubbo._

Tommy runs his fingers over the words engraved on the back of the compass; it shimmers, giving away that it points to a lodestone. Ghostbur looks proud of himself.

_It points to your Tubbo, so you'll always know where he is!_ Ghostbur explains, with a little smile. Tommy's chest feels like it's being torn in two.

He turns and watches the needle stay fixed on one point, somewhere behind him, and then Tommy turns to face that direction. _That is where Tubbo is._ The pain lessens, but it's a different kind of hurt, now; he _misses_ Tubbo, but he's _upset_ with Tubbo, but he's just so _lonely._ He wants to see Tubbo again and say he's sorry, that he'll do better, he wants to grab Tubbo by the shoulders and scream at him _how could you do this to me, I thought we were friends,_ he wants to sit and watch the sunset with him again.

Tommy finds his torso slowly swaying forward, drawn in the direction of the compass needle, to Tubbo. Tommy is the south pole, endlessly drawn to Tubbo's north, desperate to grab and hold on.

"You're so clingy," Tommy used to chastise. Tubbo would always laugh it off. _Who's the clingy one now, Tommy?_

**Author's Note:**

> its about the magnet symbolism!!!!
> 
> title subconsciously from the poem invictus. find me on social media at aroaceacacia on tumblr or genesisfr0g on twitter.


End file.
